Love, Sweet yet Deadly
by xNaminator
Summary: Sakura was once a sweet and cheerful girl and believed in love. Now she finds that love is nothing but pain when someone you trusted hurts you and a weakness to the strong...
1. Sakura aka Love Hater

litod3vil: I am so sorry about " Isn't Sorry Enough?"! Apparently, it got deleted off I have no intention of reposting it, because to me, it didn't seem like an interesting story. I will, however, repost it if there are some complaints. For now, I am gonna stick to the stories I have now! Sorry again!

* * *

Disclaimer: Do I sound like a person who owns CCS? Nooooooo! Clamp owns CCS, not me!

* * *

Summary: Sakura was once a sweet and cheerful girl and believed in love. Now she finds that love is nothing but pain when someone you trusted hurts you and a weakness to the strong. They say love can be the key to happiness. Others say love is the key to misery. For Sakura Kinomoto, love was sweet as a cherry blossom at first, then deadly as poison.**

* * *

Sakura aka Love Hater**

* * *

Sakura was running home, crying. She had just witness her close friend, Jasmine, and her boyfriend, Syaoran, kissing behind the school. As she enters the house, she ran up to her room. 

"Kaijuu! You'll break the house down with your stomping!" Touya exclaimed. Hearing no reply, Touya grew worried. Usually Sakura would stomp on his foot and say that she isn't a monster. He went up to her room and knocked on her door.

"Squirt, you okay in there?"

"Leave me alone!"

"What's wrong?" Opening the door, Sakura slowly faced Touya. Her face was streaked with tears.

"Touya, teach me to be strong! I don't want to cry over Syaoran after what he did to me."

"What did the gaki do?" His protective side was going into...um...a rage.

"No---" "Don't tell me it's nothing."

"Ano...Can you teach me to be the most deadly gangster? I want to be strong. What they say about love isn't true. Love is deadly and a weakness. Li and Huang (Jasmine) betrayed me." If you were there now, you could see fire in her eyes.

"That gaki! LET ME AT HIM!"

"NO TOUYA! I want to be the one who hurt him, just like the way he hurt me! I will make him suffer the consequences for cheating on me." Sakura said in a deadly tone. (If you happen to pass them, beware of the puddle of sweatdrops.)

Seeing no way to stop her as stubborn as he is, Touya said, "I have a friend who might be able to help you. She was hurt too by guys. Even though she seems innocent, be careful of her. She has been hurt for so long that she is cold to almost everyone. Her name is Sasha." Touya wrote down Sasha's address.

"When you go see her, tell her that you're my little sister. I'll phone and tell her that you're going to her house. It's 3pm now, so you can go to her house now. Be sure to come back at 6!" he shouted as Sakura ran out the door.

As Sakura was walking towards "Sasha's" house, she was pulled into a dark alley. She started to scream for her life and soon was muffled by a handkerchief. "Why aren't you a pretty one..." whispered the man. "Let go of me! HELP!" screamed Sakura.

"HEY! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" someone yelled. The voice belonged to a girl that was the only thing Sakura knew about the person. "You're gonna stop m---..." the man started but as soon as the trash can lid hit him in the head, he was knocked out. The girl came towards Sakura. "Daijobu?" she asked, but got no reply, for Sakura fainted from fear.

* * *

_Love can be sweet and dangerous..._

* * *

litod3vil: Not much of a cliffy...This is my first attempt for a gang-style CCS fanfic. (U.U) I love reviews and hate flames! Send me suggestions so I never get writer's block! 


	2. Jasmine aka Slutty Troublemaker

s0ul3ss-bl00dy-d3vil: It's been a long while since I updated! I am deeply sorry and my head is running out of ideas. I am way overloaded with homework. Here's chapter 2 of Love, Sweet yet Deadly!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! If I did, why am I here writingfor fanfiction when it could be in manga books?

* * *

_**Summary**_: Sakura was once a sweet and cheerful girl and believed in love. Now she finds that love is nothing but pain when someone you trusted hurts you and a weakness to the strong. They say love can be the key to happiness. Others say love is the key to misery. For Sakura Kinomoto, love was sweet as a cherry blossom at first, then deadly as poison.**

* * *

Jasmine aka Slutty Troublemaker**_

* * *

'Yes! Sakura thinks that Syaoran cheating on her with me!' thought Jasmine. Jasmine apparently just be Sakura's friend to get close to Syaoran.__

* * *

Flashback to what was happening before and during Sakura ran away_

"Syaoran-kun! Can you show me where the gym is? I forgot where it is." asked Jasmine.

"Why don't you ask Sakura? She -" stated Syaoran, only to be interrupted by Jasmine.

"Sakura-chan is so busy! I don't want to disturb her, and I thought you weren't busy because you look bored."

"Fine, follow me then." As they started walking, Jasmine was slowly inching towards Syaoran. When he turned around, she was so close that they were kissing. (A/N: Syaoran was standing in front of Jasmine, so turn around. Boom, lip to lip.)

**With Sakura**

_'I wonder why Jasmine-chan wanted to meet me by the gym.'_ thought Sakura. Turning around the corner, she knew why. Sakura always felt that Jasmine was acting to be her friend, but ignored because of her cheerful self. She had heard rumors about her getting an A by doing you-know-what with her male Science teacher. She didn't believe the rumors, because you don't judge a person until you have walked a mile in their shoes, so she didn't judge Jasmine. Jasmine was nice to her but now look. Seeing her boyfriend and close friend (A/N: Actually now ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend.) kissing together, it was too much for her. She did the best thing she can do for now, and that was running away from it, hoping it was a dream when she already knew it was real.

**Back to Jasmine and Syaoran**

Syaoran broke the kiss. To him, it felt good and so right that he forgot he had Sakura as his girlfriend. "Jasmine, be my girl?" he asked.

Unknown to him, Jasmine gave a small smirk. _'Perfect. The best boyfriend a girl can find, check. Boyfriend with the money, check. One sexy hunk of a boyfriend, check, check and double check!'_ she thought. "Sure but what about Sakura?"

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend."

"I'll dump her on Monday." (A/N: It's friday and it's after school. Sorry for not explaining earlier!)

"I'm sure Sakura would understand. She can be such a boring girl." With that, she laughed with Syaoran joining in.

_End of Flashback__**

* * *

Where Sakura is**_

_'Argh, where am I? I remember being muffled by a malistur then a girl about 3 years older than me saving me...'_

"Look guys! She's starting to wake up!" cried a girl with rarest pretty amensyt eyes. She started to hug Sakura a little too tight

"Give her some air Tomoyo-chan! I think you're hugging her too tight." said a girl with black hair and intense golden blond highlights.

"I can't help it, Sasha-chan! She's so kawaii! Can she be my model? Pretty please?" At the snap of hearing the name, Sasha, Sakura opened her eyes wide.

"Excuse me, may I ask who is Sasha? My brother, Touya, called her to tell her I was coming." asked Sakura.

"I am Sasha. You must be Touya's little sister. He told me to tell you this: " Kaijuu, it's your turn to do the dishes tonight and be back home by 6." Anyway, let me introduce you to these girls. The girl that was hugging you too tight was Tomoyo. The mature-looking girl is Rika. The one with glasses is Naoko. The one with pigtails is Chiharu."

"Konnichiwa, I am Sakura." _'I am so going to get Touya later for calling me kaijuu!'_ she thought.

"These girls and I are the elite Heaven's Little Devils. This gang is the most powerful Japanese girl gang with the exceptional guys included." stated Chiharu.

"We hate to see girls suffer from love like what happened to us." said Naoko.

"We think love is a sweet smelling poison that must be handled with great care. It kills you if you are not careful but blesses you if you are." explained Rika.

"We love to take revenge personally and can train you to be an assassin." Tomoyo said.

"We steal to survive and earned the respect of all gangs in Japan. Outside gang stuff, we're normal teenage girls that is served to helping out people by doing community services. It's also a good alibi with the police." stated Saaha.

"If you're a Japanese gang, what are you doing in Hong Kong? (A/N: Sakura was born in Tomoeda but moved to Hong Kong and met Syaoran.) Shouldn't you be in Japan?" asked Sakura.

"You see, we're on vacation and we are taking you back to Tomoeda with us. Don't worry, your father and Touya already know." explained Sasha.

"In 2 days, we're going back to Tomoeda, Japan. You'll love it. There's lots of nice people, peaceful, and more when you see it." stated the Heaven's Little Devils.

* * *

_My soulbecame empty when you died. I wish you were here once again but now you're just a memory...

* * *

_

s0ul3ss-bl00dy-d3vil: Not much of a cliffy...Please review and leave helpful suggestions! This chapter doesn't contain a lot about Jasmine (even though her name is in the chapter title) and Syaoran. Should Eriol be in this story? You can tell I don't write a lot for a chapter...xD 

Ja ne,

SBD.


End file.
